Nothing's Picture Perfect
by Hotchick6701
Summary: After what Robin said to Starfire, she decides to leave. But when he thinks she's dead, he finds out shes alive, and dangerous. can he change her before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Nothings Picture Perfect**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 1: Betrayed.**

**Starfire's POV**

We were on another mission, this time Slade wants is planning to steal some chemicals dangerous ones. This time he's working with Red-X, with those two working together. Robin he's been how can I explain it 'mean'. We all split up, Robin and I at the cliffs, Raven, Cy, and Beast Boy at the downtown. I didn't dare talk to Robin, so I said nothing. I heard a noise, and I lit my star bolts.

"Robin I heard something." I dared talking to him, he turned around sternly.

"Lets go." He said, as I flew I saw a shadow. I started hitting at it, and it hit back. I fell to the ground, as I got back up. I started hitting star bolts at the shadow again. I saw Robin start attacking the shadow. I lit up, and saw who it was _Slade_. Before I could attack he disappeared, I was about to say something. But Robin grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell was that!" He screamed at me, I could feel tears well up in me.

"Robin it wasn't my fault I tried." I tried saying, but he hit me.

"You Bitch you did nothing! Oh sure you hit him once! Big deal, learn how to fight! Blackfire would make a better teammate then you!" Tears started to come down my eye's I'm stronger then this, but I love him. But what he just told me I underestimated my feelings.

"Oh and having a hypocrite who's obsessed with Slade, and not to mention Red-X on the team. Not really a turn on for anyone!" I snapped back, he held my wrist harder.

"You know nothing about me!" He yelled at me.

"Your not acting right not yourself, or is this your true self a monster!" I hissed at him, and he slapped me.

"Go to hell, and go die with your parents!" That right there crossed the line, I shot him with a star bolt, and headed to the tower. Tears came to my eye's, and took my personal belongings. I left the Team a note, and I was gone. I couldn't go back to Tameran, so I decided to go to a new place. Gotham City, It took me three hours to fly there. After that I didn't know what to do, where to go. I started walking around to check around the area, and something caught my eye. More like someone, I walked over to the area, and I saw the man shoot the man. I saw him look over at me, and I started running. My powers weren't working, because of my feelings. He started running after me, I could feel the adrenaline go threw me. I ran into an ally, and I was in a dead end. The man slowly walked over to me, with the gun pointing at me.

"I know what you saw sweetheart." the man had a dark voice, but I've dealt with worse. I kicked the gun out of his hands, and I put him in a head lock. A self defense I learned from Robin.

"Whoa your good, hey say do you need a job?" The man asked, I looked confused first he wanted to kill me, now he's asking me for a job.

"I was a Teen Titan, but I have nowhere to go." I said sadly, and he grinned at me.

"Oh really you must be that Starfire? Well you would be _perfect _for what I work for, and you get so much money. I'm actually the boss of an organization." I smiled at him, and I shook his hand.

"You got it, what do you work for exactly?" I cooked my head, and he laughed.

"We please people, we kill who people want dead, we help rob who ever needs help. They pay us, and we work for them." That's it I'm going to show Robin I'm not worthless, and I will win.

"Ok so were going to need to fake your death, and change your identity." He smirked at me.

**Robin's POV**

As an victory again, we walked in the T Tower. As everyone was smiling, I was in no room to be happy. Not after what I did to Star, I walk over to her room, and I knock. No answer came, I knocked again. Still no answer.

"Star please open the door I'm so sorry for what I did. Please I never meant it, I was just mad. It wasn't your fault, and what I did I can never forgive myself for. Starfire what I did I'm so so sorry." Still no answer, I decided to use the five digit code to open the door. With a swoosh I saw that the room was empty. I looked around in the closet the clothes were gone. I ran my hands threw my hair, and sat down. I put my head on my knees, some tears came to my eyes. Yea I'm a boy I'm not suppose to cry, and I blew it with a girl I love. In the corner of my eye I saw four envelops, one with my name on it. I opened it up, and I looked at her handwriting.

_Robin:_

_I don' t know if I can __ever__ forgive you, what you said was not right. So I will be gone forever. Don't try looking for me you will never find me. I need to tell you one thing though… I love you. _

_**Love Starfire~~**_

This is all my fault, I will never see her again because of me. I picked up the letters, and walked into the main room. I was everyone look at me cheerful me, but once they saw me they started to wonder.

"Dude…" Beast Boy was about to say, but I cut him off with my hand. I walked over to the three, and gave them there letters. I walked over to the sofa, and I heard some gasps.

"Robin how could you!" Cyborg snapped at me, and I ignored him.

"I know your listening to me man, but you blew it with her BBBIIIIIGGG time!" He yelled at me, I turned around while everyone was glaring.

"I know I blew it! Ok so shut up! I love her, and I should have shut up. She would still be here!" I yelled, everyone left but Raven.

"She was the only one who understood me I told her everything." She sighed, but I snapped.

"Well good for you!" I yelled storming out of the room, and I went to bed with not a lot of sleep. Then I finally went to sleep.

"_What the hell was that!" I yelled at her, as I grabbed her wrist. _

"_Robin it wasn't my fault I tried." She tried saying, but I had nothing to do with it. So it hit her in the face._

"_You Bitch you did nothing! Oh sure you hit him once! Big deal, learn how to fight! Blackfire would make a better teammate then you!" I saw her tear up I felt nothing at the moment I was to mad._

"_Oh and having a hypocrite who's obsessed with Slade, and not to mention Red-X on the team. Not really a turn on for anyone!" That just made me angrier, and I grabbed her wrist harder. _

"_You know nothing about me!" I yelled._

"_Your not acting right not yourself, or is this your true self a monster!" She hissed, and that pushed me to the edge I slapped her again._

"_Go to hell, and go die with your parents!" Right there I crossed the line, and I was ready to apologize but she hit me with a star bolt. _

As I woke up in cold sweat, I looked at the alarm clock it was 5:45 I got up, and went to the roof. There was someone I didn't expect at all.

"Starfire?" I saw her turn around, as if she was about to jump. I walked closer to her as she put a foot over the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing?" I was confused, and I walked closer.

"I'm leaving forever." My eye's widen, as I noticed her in a strapless white dress with a knife in her hands.

"Starfire I'm sorry for what I said don't do this?" I pleaded, there I saw it with my own eye's she stabbed herself, and she jumped off. I hurried an ran off the building to save her, but a black energy caught me. It brought me back, up and there I saw them the whole team starring at me.

"What did you do that for! That was Starfire I was saving!" I snapped, I was about to jump again, and Cyborg held me down.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"Robin I only saw you." Raven said, and I was pissed. I marched over to the edge, and picked up the knife.

"Look at this! This is the knife she stabbed herself with!" Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Robin I'm so sorry." Raven started to cry, and I saw beast boy turn into a bird, and fly down. After a couple minutes, and he had Starfire. I ran over to her, and started to cry.

"Raven please save her!" I screamed, and she came over to check her pulse.

"Robin it's to late." I started crying hard.

**Unknown's POV**

"Now they think your dead, its time to move on." I said, and I saw Starfire look a little sad.

"Ok." she said, and we walked away together.

**Yea she's still alive : ) anyway that was her fake death. In later chapters it will explain, I felt like I rushed it I'm sorry. Next chapter will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy's another chapter I really hope you guy's like it! Anway here is chapter 2 for you guy's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Slade**

**Robin's point of veiw.**

It's been five years since Starfire's death. Everyday I miss her, and everyday I have hope that she's really not dead. Sometimes I will go to her favorite place an just sit there waiting for her. That day she jumped i wanted to jump with her. There's a diffrance between wanting and needing. I don't just want Starfire I need her with me again. She's was the sun to my day, and now it's all faded to darkness. I've tried to feel love again with other girls, but no results in anything. I hear the Titan alarm go off, as i run to the main room.

"It's Slade." Raven says to me, I felt rage run threw my body. I hated Slade with a burrning passion. He was the reason for making me lose control, and to lose Starfire. As the team departed, we headed to his normal location. He wasnt there, we checked the city. When i heard my communicater beep, I answer it.

"Robin." I say.

"We found a trace of Slade." Cyborg says.

"Where?" I ask.

"In the old cave." He says, without hesitate i turn my R-Cycle around, and started to head to the cave. It only took me five minutes to get there. When I did I saw a girl. She threw a starbolt at me, and my thoguhts came to one thing. _Starfire?_

"Starfire?" I ask hopefully.

"No you son-of-a-bitch!" The girl hissed at me, I got a closer look at her. She had sandy blond hair, with green eye's like Starfire. But Starfire's were more beautiful.

"What do you want?" I question, but instead she threw another starbolt at me.

"I'm working for Slade." She say's, and i start to glare.

"Your working for that bastard!" I yell at her, as I start to attack her. She tried to hit me back, but i always blocked it. I grabbed her throut as i start to grip it tighter and tighter.

"That Starfire has made you weak, no wonder she ran away!" She dared to say to me. I slammed her head to the wall hard.

"Say something about Starfire again see what happens I dare you!" I hissed angrily, I was so angry I could kill her right here right now!

"She's alive you know?" She says, as my eye's go wide. But she was probably lying.

"Liar!" I hiss, as she start's to go purple.

"Please belive me i'm her best friend!" That was the last thing she said before I killed her. I turned around, and saw the rest of the team stare at me in shock.

"Robin.."Raven started to say, but I gave her a nasty look.

"Say one word i'll tear you to shreads!" I hissed at her, but Beast Boy went in front of her.

"Nobody threatens my girlfriend like that hear me!" He hissed at me. I start to storm off.

**Starfire's Point Of Veiw.**

I walked around the place just finishing an anssignment. I walk to the bosses office handing him the report I did on the assasination. He smirked at me, as he looked at the report.

"I knew the day I saw you on the street you were going to be useful to me." He says, and hands me the money.

"I'm glad i'm at good survice to you." I say.

"The day we did those experiments on you to make you more powerful really paid off." He comments, as i smile wider.

"I'm happy to that i'm not worthless." I say remebering what Robin told me that day.

"Hell no your not we made you unstopable, we use people who have special abilities, but we combined all those together, and gave them to you." He say's.

"So do I have an new assignment?" I asked, as he smirked.

"Yes you do, you will kill all the Titans." I looked at him in shock.

"Anything besides that!" I snap, as he frowned.

"You used to be a Titan but not anymore get over it!" He yells at me.

"No!" I yell back, as he walks over to me. I was about to fight back, but it was to late he injected a substance in me, and I lost memory of the Titans.

**Ok there we go chapter 2, i hope you guy's like :) oh and P.S i'm so sorry for the horrible spelling i was up late writing this so i was tired.**


End file.
